Эпизоды
Fairy Tail — аниме-сериал, основанный на одноимённой манге Хиро Машимы, производства A-1 Pictures Inc. и Satelight, и режиссёра Исихира Синдзи. Дебют состоялся на канале "TV Tokyo" в 7:30, 12 октября 2009 года.Fairy Tail (TV) - Anime News Network Это аниме посвящено истории Люси Хартфилии, и про то, как она стремилась вступить в знаменитую гильдию Хвост Феи. В этом ей помог Нацу Драгнил и Хэппи, после чего она вступила в их команду и стала путешествовать, а позже к ним присоединяются Грей Фуллбастер и Эрза Скарлет. Отдельные эпизоды собираются и выпускаются на DVD (как правило, в наборах из 3-4 эпизодов), первый выпуск которого состоялся 29 января 2010 года. Первые 175 эпизодов выпускались на DVD Pony Canyon ежемесячно. Эпизоды 176-226 были выпущены на DVD вместе с томами журнала Monthly Fairy Tail. В настоящее время эпизоды 227+ выпускаются на DVD вместе с томами журнала Monthly Fairy Tail Collection. На Sakura Con 2011 года Funimation Entertainment объявила, что она приобрела лицензию на первые 48 эпизодов. Набор включал в себя 12 эпизодов на Blu-ray и DVD: 1 часть - 22 ноября 2011, 2 часть - 27 декабря 2011, 3 часть - 31 января 2012 и 4 часть - 20 марта 2012. На Otakon 2012 года Funimation объявила о лицензировании следующих 24 эпизодов: 5 часть - 23 июля 2013, а 6 часть - 6 августа 2013. 2 марта 2013 года было объявлено, что аниме закончится 30 марта 2013 года после 175 эпизодов. 4 марта 2013 года Хиро Машима объявил в своем аккаунте на Twitter, что аниме не закончилось и что его повторение начнется на канале "TV Tokyo" под названием "Fairy Tail Best" 4 апреля 2013 года. 11 июля 2013 года Машима написал в Twitter, что он начнет "сиквел" аниме и что оно продолжится благодаря поддержке фанатов. Шестой выпуск 2014 года Weekly Shonen Magazine объявил 8 января, что аниме продолжится в апреле 2014 года, а также, что Bridge заменит Satelight как одну из студий, занимающейся данной серией. Тринадцатый номер журнала Weekly Shonen 2014 года объявил 5 марта 2014 года, что новый сезон аниме начнется 5 апреля 2014 года в 10:30 на канале "TV Tokyo". 22 марта 2016 года Машима и студия аниме объявили через Twitter, что второй сезон закончится 26 марта 2016 года после 102 эпизодов. Вскоре Машима написал в Twitter, что "новый проект" аниме, возглавляемый им, уже начался.https://twitter.com/hiro_mashima/status/712293672541245442 20 июля 2017 года было объявлено, что этот "новый проект" станет финальным сезоном аниме, премьера которого состоится в 2018 году.Fairy Tail TV Anime Gets 'Final Season' in 2018 На Otakon 2013 года Funimation объявила, что они лицензировали эпизоды аниме с 73 по 175. Как и в первые 72 эпизода, части 7-10 были выпущены в наборах из 12 эпизодов в каждом, в то время как части 11-15 были выпущены в наборах по 11 эпизодов в каждом для Blu-ray и DVD. Часть 7 была выпущена 10 декабря 2013 года, часть 8 - 4 февраля 2014 года, часть 9 - 25 марта 2014 года, часть 10 - 20 мая 2014 года, часть 11 - 15 июля 2014 года, часть 12 - 16 сентября 2014 года, часть 13 - 28 октября 2014 года, часть 14 - 2 декабря 2014 года и часть 15 - 15 марта 2015 года. Позже FUNimation лицензировало эпизоды аниме 2014 года. Части 16 и 17 были выпущены в наборах из 12 эпизодов, часть 18 с 13 эпизодами, часть 19 с 14 эпизодами и часть 20 с 13 эпизодами для Blu-ray и DVD, часть 16 - 25 августа 2015 года, часть 17 - 6 октября 2015 года, часть 18 - 1 декабря 2015 года, часть 19 - 22 марта 2016 года и часть 20 - 7 июня 2016 года.FUNimation Part 20 Навигация Эпизодов Список Эпизодов Арка Макао Люси Хартфилия отчаянно хочет вступить в гильдию Хвост Феи, самую популярную (и разрушительную) гильдию в Фиоре. Через некоторое время она встречает Нацу Драгнила и Хэппи, которые состоят в этой гильдии. Спасая её от Темного Мага, Нацу приглашает Люси в гильдию Хвост Феи. Однако, прежде чем она сможет привыкнуть к сумасшедшим вещам, происходящим вокруг Хвоста Феи, Нацу отправляется спасать своего друга Макао Конбольта, и Люси решает помочь ему, приступая к своему первому заданию. Открывающая тема - Snow Fairy, закрывающая тема - Kanpekigu No Ne. Арка Рассвет Нацу обманывает Люси, чтобы она помогла ему украсть книгу у одного человека. Однако вскоре они узнают, что книга необычная, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Открывающая тема - Snow Fairy, закрывающая тема - Kanpekigu No Ne. Арка Колыбельная Эрза возвращается в гильдию и вынуждает Нацу и Грея помочь ей с опасным заданием. Так рождается самая сильная команда Хвоста Феи. Открывающая тема - Snow Fairy, закрывающая тема - Kanpekigu No Ne. Арка Остров Галуна Нацу и Хэппи решают взять задание уровня S-Класса, к которым присоединяются Люси и Грей. Это задание находится на Острове Галуна, где раскрывается прошлое Грея, Леона Бастия... и правда об этом острове. Первая открывающая тема - Snow Fairy, закрывающая тема - Kanpekigu No Ne. Вторая открывающая тема - Sense of Wonder, закрывающая тема - Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round. |Янв 04|2010}} |Февр 08|2010}} |Февр 22|2010|BG = FFFF00}} Арка Фантом Лорд Нацу, Люси, Хэппи, Грей и Эрза обнаруживают, что их гильдия разрушена. После разговора с Мираджейн Штраусс становится известно, что гильдию разрушила другая известная гильдия, Фантом Лорд, из-за чего начинается война двух гильдий. Также раскрывается прошлое Люси... Первая открывающая тема - Sense of Wonder, закрывающая тема - Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round. Вторая открывающая тема - Ft., закрывающая тема - Gomen ne, watashi. |Март 08|2010}} |Апр 26|2010}} Арка Локи Правда о прошлом, настоящем и будущем Локи. Открывающая тема - Ft., закрывающая тема - Gomen ne, watashi. ||Май 17|2010}} Арка Райская Башня Появляются старые друзья Эрзы, которые похищают её и отправляются в Райскую Башню. Эрза и её друзья должны Джерару Фернандесу, одному из давних друзей Эрзы, который сошёл с ума. Постепенно раскрывается прошлое Эрзы... Первая открывающая тема - Ft., закрывающая тема - Gomen ne, watashi. Вторая открывающая тема - R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game, закрывающая тема - Kimi ga Iru Kara. |Июль 19|2010}} 、散る|Авг 02|2010}} Арка Битва за Хвост Феи Появляются новые товарищи в гильдии! Но... кто теперь сильнейших из них? Давайте начнём великую битву за Хвост Феи! Первая открывающая тема - R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game, закрывающая тема - Kimi ga Iru Kara. Вторая открывающая тема - Egao No Mahou, закрывающая тема - HOLY SHINE. ||Авг 09|2010|}} 　＆　 ||Окт 25|2010}} Арка Орасион Сейс Создание нового Союзного Войска, которое собирается победить Тёмную Гильдию Орасион Сейс. Первая открывающая тема - Egao No Mahou, закрывающая тема - HOLY SHINE. Вторая открывающая тема - Fiesta, закрывающая тема - Be As One. 現る！|Нояб 08|2010}} |Нояб 29|2010}} Арка Дафна Появляется Дафна, которая похищает Нацу, Хэппи, Чарли и Венди с помощью Грея, который предал своих друзей и свою гильдию. Первая открывающая тема - Fiesta, закрывающая тема - Be As One. Вторая открывающая тема - Evidence, закрывающая тема - Lonely Person. Арка Эдолас Магнолия исчезла вместе со всеми, кроме Нацу, Хэппи, Венди и Чарли. Эдолас - другой мир, который противоположен Земному Краю, а также место, где не хватает Магии. События, которые происходят с Нацу и остальными, раскрывают большой секрет. Первая открывающая тема - Evidence, закрывающая тема - Lonely Person. Вторая открывающая тема - The Rock City Boy, закрывающая тема - Don't think. Feel!!!. Арка Остров Тенрю Начинается экзамен на Мага S-Класса, который пройдёт на Острове Тенрю. С гильдии выбираются 8 человек и их партнёры. Никто не догадывается, что на острове находится самый известный Тёмный Маг, а из-за него появляется Тёмная Гильдия Сердце Гримуара, чтобы пробудить его. Что будет с членами Хвоста Феи, и смогут ли они остановить Тёмную Гильдию? Первая открывающая тема - The Rock City Boy, закрывающая тема - Don't think. Feel!!!. Вторая открывающая тема - Towa no Kizuna, закрывающая тема - Kono Te Nobashite. Третья открывающая тема - I Wish, закрывающая тема - Boys Be Ambitious!!. |Нояб 05|2011}} Арка Х791 Прошло семь лет с уничтожения Острова Тенрю и исчезновения сильнейших членов гильдии Хвост Феи. Макао Конбольт является новым Мастером гильдии, но сама гильдия ослабла за эти года. Открывающая тема - I Wish, закрывающая тема - Boys Be Ambitious!!. |Март 24|2012}} Арка Ключ Звёздного Неба После возвращения членов Хвоста Феи всё нормализуется. Однако в один день в гильдии появляется таинственная девушка, которая ищет Люси и приносит подарок от её отца. Подарком оказывается ключ к концу света, который содержит в себе головоломку. Появляется старая гильдия и новые знакомые, которые должны будут спасти мир от разрушения. Первая открывающая тема - The Starting Sky, закрывающая зема - Glitter. Вторая открывающая тема - Tenohira, закрывающая тема - Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~. 現る|Июль 21|2012|BG = FFFF00|}} Арка Великие Магические Игры После принятия решения участвовать в Великих Магических Играх, члены Хвоста Феи встречают старых знакомых, которые ищут источник тёмной силы, исходящий от столицы Фиора. Хвост Феи решает помочь, а также победить на Играх, чтобы вернуть титул сильнейшей гильдии. Первая открывающая тема - Break through, закрывающая тема - Kimi ga Kureta Mono. Вторая открывающая тема - Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~, закрывающая тема - We're the stars. Третья открывающая тема - MASAYUME CHASING, закрывающая тема - Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to. Четвёртая открывающая тема - STRIKE BACK, закрывающая тема - Kokoro no Kagi. |Окт 06|2012}} |Нояб 10|2012}} |Дек 15|2012}} |Янв 26|2013}} |Март 02|2013}} |Март 09|2013}} ｖｓ．処刑人|Май 10|2014|}} |Июль 5|2014|}} Арка Затмение Звёздных Духов Однажды двенадцать Звёздных Духов Зодиака отказались отвечать на призывы. В дополнении к этому они изменили свою внешность и личность, разорвали свои контракты с Заклинателями Звёздных Духов. Духи отправляются на Маяк Восстания, чтобы получить свободу. Перед Нацу, Люси и другими стоит задача остановить их. Первая открывающая тема - Mysterious Magic, закрывающая тема - Kimi no Mirai. Вторая открывающая тема - BREAK OUT, закрывающая тема - Don't let me down. Арка Деревня Солнца После победы на Великих Магических Играх и возвращения в первое здание гильдии, Хвост Феи начал получать множество запросов на выполнение заданий. Среди многочисленных запросов один из них призывает Нацу и Грея оказать помощь одному из Десяти Святых Магов, Варроду Секвину. Принимая его заказ, Команда Нацу направляется к Деревне Солнца, где сталкивается с новыми и старыми врагами. Открывающая тема - Yumeiro Graffiti, закрывающая тема - Never ever. |Май 16|2015|}} Арка Тартарос Темная гильдия, известная как Тартарос, планирует исполнить свой план, начав с разрушения и убийства Магического Совета членами Девяти Демонов Врат. Эти новости быстро доходят до гильдии Хвоста Феи. Начинается война между Феями и Демонами! Первая открывающая тема - Yumeiro Graffiti, закрывающая тема - Never ever. Вторая открывающая тема - NEVER-END TALE, закрывающая тема - FOREVER HERE. Третья открывающая тема - Believe In Myself, закрывающая тема - Azayaka na Tabiji. 編 【序章】 九鬼門|Май 23|2015|}} 編 【序章】 妖精対冥府|Май 30|2015|}} 編 【序章】 白き遺産|Июнь 6|2015|}} 編 【序章】 ナツ ｖｓ．ジャッカル|Июнь 13|2015|}} 編 背徳と罪人|Июнь 20|2015|}} 編 ジェラール ｖｓ． |Июнь 27|2015|}} 編 祈りが届く場所|Июль 4|2015|}} 編 悪魔転生|Июль 11|2015|}} 編 生かすか殺すか|Июль 18|2015|}} 編 ウェンディ ｖｓ．エゼル|Июль 25|2015|}} 編 ずっと友達で|Август 1|2015|}} 編 ヘルズ・コア|Август 8|2015|}} 編 冥王|Август 15|2015|}} 編 アレグリア|Август 22|2015|}} 編 星々の一撃|Август 29|2015|}} 編 星霊王 ｖｓ．冥王|Сент 5|2015|}} 編 エルザ ｖｓ．ミネルバ|Сент 12|2015|}} 編 少年の物語|Сент 19|2015|}} 編 グレイ ｖｓ. シルバー|Сент 26|2015|}} 編 銀色の想い|Октябрь 3|2015|}} 編 Ａｉｒ|Октябрь 10|2015|}} 編 鋼|Октябрь 17|2015|}} 編 最後の一騎討ち|Октябрь 24|2015|}} 編 絶望の翼|Октябрь 31|2015|}} 編 火竜の鉄拳|Ноябрь 7|2015|}} 編 ００ ：００|Ноябрь 14|2015|}} 編 水晶の中の少女|Ноябрь 21|2015|}} 編 絶対の悪魔|Ноябрь 28|2015|}} 編 メメント・モリ|Декабрь 5|2015|}} 編 イシュガルに舞う|Декабрь 12|2015|}} 編 炎の雫|Декабрь 19|2015|}} 編 【終章】 それが生きる力だ|Декабрь 26|2015|}} Арка Zerø Нераскрытая история о создании гильдии Хвост Феи. Следуйте за Мавис Вермилион и её друзьями, от войны к новыми приключениям, где раскроется тёмное прошлое и светлое будущее. Открывающая тема - Ashita Wo Narase, закрывающая тема - Landscape. Арка Аватар Один год прошел с момента их войны с Тартарос, пришло время для Нацу и Люси снова воссоединиться с Хвостом Феи после их внезапного расформирования. Однако в тени, лежит зловещая организация с знакомыми лицами, которые сговорились, чтобы создать мир для Зерефа, препятствуя их прогрессу. Какие новые приключения их ждут? Первая открывающая тема Ashita Wo Narase в исполнении Kavka Shishido, первая закрывающая тема Landscape в исполнении SOLIDEMO. Вторая открывающая тема Power of the Dream в исполнении LOL, вторая закрывающая тема Endless Harmony в исполнении Beverly. |Окт 21|2018|}} Арка Империя Арболес With Fairy Tail's revival accomplished, Mest Gryder reveals the disturbing truth about Makarov Dreyar's disbanding of the guild one year ago. The military-driven Alvarez Empire from Alakitasia is poised to launch a full-scale war upon Ishgar to lay claim to Fairy Tail's secret artifact, Lumen Histoire. And to make matters worse, the inscrutable danger of the deadly dragon Acnologia looms over the world. Первая открывающая тема power of the dream в исполнении lol, в то время первая закрывающая тема Endless Harmony в исполнении Beverly. Вторая открывающая тема DOWN BY LAW в исполнении THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE, в то время вторая закрывающая тема Pierce в исполнении EMPiRE. Третья открывающая тема NO-LIMIT в исполнении Ōsaka ☆ Shunkashūtō, в то время третья закрывающая тема Boku to Kimi no Lullaby в исполнении Miyuna. Четвертая открывающая тема MORE THAN LiKE в исполнении BiSH, в то время четвертая закрывающая тема Exceed в исполнении Miyuu. |Янв 6|2019|}} は誰がために|Янв 27|2019|}} |Июнь 23|2019|}} OVA |} Ova выпущены как часть ограниченных выпусков томов манги. Первые открывающие темы для 1-3 Ova - Eternal Fellows, закрывающие темы - Nichijō Sanka 〜This Place〜. Вторые открывающие темы для 4-6 Ova - Blow Away, закрывающие темы - Happy Tale. Третьи открывающие темы для 7-9 Ova - Give me five!, закрывающие темы - Go Moji no Koi no Yukue. Фильмы Открывающая тема первого фильма - 200 miles, закрывающая тема - Zutto Kitto. Закрывающая тема второго фильма - What You Are. 　 　 |Май 6|2017|BG=71FF71}} Галерея Обложек Тома Тома (Журнал Monthly Fairy Tail) Хвост Феи (2014) OVA |} Фильмы Ссылки en:Episodes Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Разное